The invention relates to a finishing device for finish-machining of a workpiece.
Finish-machining of a workpiece is a method for machining the surface of a workpiece, also referred to as “super-finishing” or “very-fine-machining process”. In this process, an abrading finishing tool, for example a finishing stone or a finishing belt, is pressed against the workpiece surface to be machined. The workpiece surface to be machined hereby rotates. Preferably, an oscillatory motion is superimposed on the rotation of the workpiece surface to be machined, wherein the finishing tool and the workpiece surface move relative to one another in directions that are parallel or inclined to the rotation axis.
The complexity of the different movements of the workpiece to be machined and/or of the finishing tool can cause malfunctions even when a finishing device is carefully set up and operated, for example due to blockage of the force-generating device or due to a collision between a protrusion from the workpiece and from parts of the finishing device.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved finishing device for easily and quickly detecting mechanical malfunctions that may occur during the finish-machining of a workpiece in a finishing device.